callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000'' ''is a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops.'' In game Campaign The WA2000 can be found during "Loose Ends" from Ghillie Snipers, or in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate with a Thermal Scope. It can also be found on Shadow Company soldiers in "The Enemy Of My Enemy." It is displayed in the "Museum" level as well with the Optical Scope. Special Ops It can be found in Estate Takedown in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy snipers, using optical scopes, wearing ghillie suits in Hidden. Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. It is very similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it does the exact same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced, due to its damage multipliers. Obvious exceptions to this are shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or using Painkiller and firing through thin materials. When used with either both a Silencer and Stopping Power or without a silencer or Stopping Power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Its low recoil makes it a popular choice in both of these categories. Compared to the M14 EBR, they have both low recoil, allowing for any shots that fail to kill in one shot to be quickly corrected by a follow up shot. However, the M21 has a larger magazine, higher fire rate cap, and faster reload. Some users prefer the WA2000 to the M21 because of the reduced possibility of wasting ammo, thus in turn revealing the sniper's position. The WA2000 also has a long, distinctive noise without a silencer, which can reveal one's position to experienced players. Any player that uses the WA2000 should note that it has the slowest weapon switch time of any gun in the game; 1.25 second pull out time, tied with the Intervention and second only to the RPD and MG4, and a 1.25 second put away time, tied with and second to none. It is generally advisable to switch to a different weapon in situations where a sniper is at risk of being forced into close quarters combat. The WA2000's greatest advantage would be its flexibility in use; because one does not need Stopping Power (if unsilenced), many types of classes can be utilized for different maps and scenarios for example: An anti-sniper class can be made using Cold Blooded, or a rushing designated marksman kit can be utilized through the use of Lightweight. Since the WA2000 has the slowest switch time of any gun in the game, it would be advised to use Sleight of Hand to decrease the amount of time to reload so that the player won't need to switch weapons and so the player can rack up kills faster. It would also be advised to not put a silencer on the WA2000 without at least putting on Stopping Power, as it greatly weakens the gun, usually requiring at least two shots to kill an enemy. The use of FMJ on this Sniper Rifle is questionable, as the majority of the time, the thin cover will be protecting the lower half of an enemy, which even with Stopping Power, would require 2 shots to kill the target. With the effect of a Silencer and Stopping Power on this weapon allowing it function exactly the same to no Stopping Power and no Silencer, this Sniper Rifle is arguably the ideal stealth sniper rifle for Core Modes. With a Silencer, it will prevent the player from showing up on radar, allowing multiple targets to be dispatched without detection. Without a Silencer, Cold-Blooded can be used, allowing the player to hide from enemy UAV and Thermal Scopes, making detection more difficult when moving. The Extended Magazines on the WA2000 give the player an ease of not having to reload as much, since the WA2000 will get 2-shot kills frequently, allowing only 2-4 kills per magazine. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000. Note the Mr. Yuk sticker on the scope cover. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Wa2000r.JPG|Reloading the WA2000, notice the fire selector on "safe" Wa2000cropped.PNG|The WA2000 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops The WA2000 has been confirmed to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as seen in the Gun Game Wager match trailer, and several private press demos. Attachments Extended Mags ACOG Sight Infrared Scope Suppressor Variable Zoom WA2000 Black ops.JPG|The WA2000 as seen in the wager match preview. WA2000 Scope.jpg|Scope reticule in Call of Duty: Black Ops CODBO-WA2000-INV.jpg|The WA2000 in Create-A-Class. Note the attachable scope. Trivia General *In Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2 when reloading the player can see a "Walther" logo, which is the company that makes both the Walther P38 and the WA2000. Modern Warfare 2 *There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is easiest to see with Urban Camouflage, but can be seen with all camouflages. *When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the "Mr. Yuk" sticker. *The WA2000, like the FAMAS, also has a bi-pod folded on the side of the gun. This is easiest to see from first person view. *When using a Heartbeat Sensor, it will read "WA2000 Heartbeat." *The Barrett .50cal and the WA2000 share the same model for their scopes. *If the player looks closely on the fire mode selector, it is always at the safe position. *While reloading with a ghillie suit on, the sleeves can be seen through the weapon model. *While reloading one can also see that there are no cartridges in the magazines. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops